Похоть
Похоть - один из Семи Смертных Грехов, порожденных из останков Евы Мунлит. В какой-то момент демон был заточен в Мече Венома в качестве сосуда. Герцог Сатериазис Веномания был в числе его самых известных владельцев, печально известный причастностью к Делу Веномании. Lust was one of the Seven Deadly Sins born from Eve Moonlit. At some point, its demon inhabited the Venom Sword as its vessel. Duke Sateriasis Venomania was among its most prominent owners, infamous for causing the Venomania Event. История Создание После смерти Евы Мунлит, ее дети, Гензель и Гретель, разделили ее Первородный грех на семь частей, каждую со своим собственным Демоном. После этого Грехи разлетелись по всему миру. Демон Похоти, в конечном счете, был заточен в катане, созданной Сетом Твайрайтом, как сосудом. В какой-то момент он остался в Асмодеанской деревне. Более века с момента создания волшебница I.R. получила сосуд после разрушения города, в котором он находился. After Eve Moonlit's death, her children, Hänsel and Gretel, split her Original Sin into seven fragments, each with its own Demon. Afterwards, the Sins were scattered across the world.Chrono Story The Demon of Lust eventually inhabited a katana created by Seth Twiright as its vessel. At some point, it ended up in a village in Asmodean. Over a century since its creation, the sorceress I.R. acquired the vessel after destroying the town in search for it.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Дело Веномании В конце 135 года I.R. предложила Херувиму меч в обмен на его помощь, когда она будет нуждаться в нем. Человек принял сделку и заключил контракт с Демоном. С силой меча Херувим принял внешний вид своего брата. Так как "Сатериазис Веномания" был первым, кто заключил контракт с демоном, I.R. прозвала оружие "Меч Венома". С его силой соблазнения и манипулирования умами женщин Веномания использовал свои способности для значительного увеличения своего гарема и убийства любого, кто расследовал их исчезновение. Со временем промывание мозгов Демоном Похоти стало ослабевать у нескольких женщин, и Веномания был убит Качессом Кримом в 137 году. I.R. забрала меч и бежала, прежде чем Эллука Клокворкер поймала ее. In late EC 135, I.R. offered Cherubim the blade in return for his help whenever she required it. The man accepted the deal and sealed a contract with the Demon. With the sword's power, Cherubim took on his brother's face and identity. Because "Sateriasis Venomania" was the first to seal a contract with the demon, I.R. dubbed the weapon as the "Venom Sword". With his power to seduce and manipulate the minds of women, Venomania utilized his abilities to grow a sizeable harem and kill anyone who investigated their disappearances. Over time, the Demon of Lust's brainwashing began to weaken in several women and Venomania was assassinated by Kachess Crim in EC 137. The sword was taken by I.R. and she fled before Elluka Clockworker caught onto her involvement.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Исчезновение Кончиты В 325 году AB-CIR использует сосуд для изменения внешности Карлоса Марлона, чтобы принц мог проникнуть в особняк Баники Кончиты, как Джозеф, известный шеф-повар, не будучи узнанным, и успешно выкрасть Бокал Кончиты. Around EC 325, AB-CIR used the vessel to change Carlos Marlon's appearance so that the prince could infiltrate Banica Conchita's mansion as Joseph, a famous chef, without being recognized and successfully steal the Glass of Conchita.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Дочь Тумана В какой-то момент Меч Венома был приобретен семьей одного из потомков Веномании и, в конечном счете, был передан Зенону. После того, как его мать покончила с собой, осиротевший Зенон использовал оружие для убийства и мошенничества, чтобы поддерживать свою сестру и себя. По дороге в Асмодин мальчик попытался напасть на Абисс I.R., но потерпел поражение и, пока пребывал в бессознательном состоянии, был лишен оружия. At some point, the Venom Sword was acquired by the family of one of Venomania's descendants and eventually passed down to Zenon. After his mother committed suicide, the orphaned Zenon used the weapon for killing and swindling in order to sustain his sister and himself. While on the road to Asmodean, the boy attempted to mug Abyss I.R. with the sword but was defeated and deprived of the weapon while unconscious. Используя Шалгама и Зенона, ныне известного как Гаст Веном, для проверки работы Меча Венома волшебница отдает сосуд Иветте. Когда Гаст говорит ей, что хочет покинуть Асмодеанскую армию, Демон Похоти вторгается в его рассудок. Под влиянием демона Гаст убедил себя в том, что должен убить Шалгама и забрать меч у Иветты. На следующую ночь Абисс I.R. пришла к нему, и фиолетововолосый мальчик с оружием напал на нее. В очередной раз легко победив его, она забрала меч и исчезла с ним. Using General Shalgham and Zenon, now known as Gast Venom, to test if the Venom Sword still worked, the sorceress gave the vessel to the general to give to Yvette. When Gast told Yvette he would leave the Asmodean army, the Demon of Lust invaded his mind. Under the demon's influence, Gast convinced himself he had to kill Shalgham and forcibly took the sword from Yvette. The following night, Abyss I.R. appeared to him and the purple-haired boy attacked her with the weapon. Easily defeating him once again, she retrieved the sword and disappeared with it.Daughter of Fog Сага Зла Волшебница отдала меч Прим Марлон, сказав, что это "очарование любви" должно помочь ей осуществить свою месть против Королевы Анны. Используя сосуд, Прим соблазнила короля Арта во время посещения Королевства Люцифении. Позднее Прим передала меч Микине Фризис, как часть ее плана, и жена бизнесмена отдала его своему мужу Килу в коллекцию. Во время посещения Резиденции Фризисов в 499 EC году Кил показывает Королю Кайлу меч, и он попадает под его влияние. Из-за его любви к Микаэле, извращенной Похотью, Кайл опрометчиво решил избежать ответственности правителя и сбежать с ней. The sorceress gave the sword to Prim Marlon, saying that it was a "love enchantment" that would help her carry out her revenge against Queen Anne. Using the vessel, Prim seduced King Arth while she visited the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Later on, Prim gave the sword to Mikina Freezis as part of her plans and the businessman's wife gave it to her husband, Keel, for his collection.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue While visting the Freezis Mansion in EC 499, Keel showed King Kyle the sword and fell under its influence.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue With his love for Michaela perverted by Lust, Kyle rashly began to consider leaving his responsibility as a ruler behind and run away with her. Несколько недель спустя Гаст посещает Кила и пытается купить меч, но Кил отказывается. В то же время Кайл решает написать официальное письмо с отказом принцессе Рилиан и оказывается плененным Прим. В какой-то момент Демон Похоти оставляет Кайла и Меч Венома. После Изумрудной Охоты Эллука приобрела сосуд у Кила и запечатала его, но потом поняла, что Демона Похоти в нем нет. В 505 EC году она доверила оружие обратно Килу. A few weeks later, Gast visited Keel and attempted to buy the sword but Keel refused. Around the same time, Kyle decided to send a formal letter of rejection to Princess Riliane and was subsequentally imprisoned by Prim.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 At some point, the Demon of Lust left Kyle and the Venom Sword. After the Green Hunting, Elluka acquired the vessel from Keel and sealed it but later realized the Demon of Lust was absent from the vessel.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Around EC 505, she entrusted the weapon back to Keel.Source Needed Пер Ноэль Сон Меч в конечном итоге перешел в руки Нёзэ Окто. Когда Нёзэ был обвинен в убийстве, Галлериан Марлон председательствовал на суде Нёзэ и забрал меч как вещдок и оставил на складе. Несколько дней спустя судья отдал меч Ма, подтвердившей его подлинность перед тем, как уехать с ним. С 982 EC года оружие хранилось в Театре Зла до 990 года EC, когда многие сосуды греха пробудились, однако Меч Венома бездействует. Через некоторое время Гаммон Окто попытался проникнуть в театр и забрать сосуд греха, но был пойман прежде, чем смог украсть оружие. The sword eventually came into the hands of Nyoze Octo. When Nyoze was accused of murder, Gallerian Marlon presided over the trial and convicted Nyoze, collecting the sword as evidence and stored it in his warehouse. Days later, the judge gave the sword to Ma, confirming its authenticity before leaving with it.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Around EC 982, the weapon was stored in Evil's Theater.Evil's Forest Booklet By EC 990, while many of the vessels of sin awakened, the Venom Sword remained dormant.Heartbeat Clocktower - 「紫色の刀」 いまだ目覚めぬ彼らを待つ日々 Sometime later, Gammon Octo attempted to infiltrate the theater and take the vessel of sin but was captured before successfully stealing back the weapon.Capriccio Farce - 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」 Sin Attributes Признаки греха Influence Влияние Как и другие сосуды греха, Меч был способен питать страсть, похоть или желания своего владельца, омрачать рассудок и делать все для исполнения своих желаний. Это иногда достигается шепотом и вызывает непрекращающееся жужжание, контролируя мысли и действия. Меч также способен завладеть хозяином и заставить пройти демоническую трансформацию, вызывающую рост козьих ушей и рогов, птицеподобные ноги и пернатые крылья. Трансформировавшийся хозяин быстрее летает, но слабее, чем другие демоны.Тем не менее когти хозяина достаточно сильны, чтобы с легкостью прорвать сталь. Similar to other vessels of sin, the Sword is able to fuel its owner's passion, lust, or desire, able to cloud their judgment and inducing them to act rashly for their desires. This is sometimes achieved by whispering to them and causing an incessent buzzing, controlling their thoughts and actions.The Daughter of Fog The Sword is also capable of possessing its owner and forcing them to undergo a demonic transformation, growing goat ears and horns, birdlike legs, and feathered wings.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 The transformed host becomes swifter in flight but has weaker strength than that of the other demons.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Still, the host's claws are strong enough to cut through steel with ease.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 Powers Сила Меч необычайно легок и прост в обращении, что позволяет ему быть использованным даже слабым и не имеющим опыта человеком с большим мастерством. Обладатели, пользовавшиеся силой Меча, могли вызвать непреодолимую тягу к себе. Заключив контракт с Демоном Похоти, человек мог даже украсть чужое лицо и использовать его, как собственное. Владелец мог наполнить себя магией Похоти в крови, пронзив себя мечом, сделав это, пользователь мог свободно использовать силу сосуда и в состоянии вызывать непреодолимую влюблённость у противоположного пола, независимо от сексуальности, а также мог стереть воспоминания любого человека. The Sword is unusually light and easy to handle, allowing it to be used even by the weak and inexperienced with great skill.The Daughter of Fog Wielders that have used the Sword's power can make others irresistibly attracted to them. When contracted to the Demon of Lust, the user can even steal the face of another individual and use it as their own.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 The owner can infuse themselves with Lust magic in their blood via impaling themselves on the sword;The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Prologue doing so, the user can use the vessel's power freely, able to brainwash those of the opposite sex into wild infatuation, regardless of sexuality, and can erase memories of any individual. Несмотря на это, сила не является абсолютной и может быть подорвана из-за сексуальных, рациональных или эмоциональных реакций на определённые действия. Аналогично, хотя либидо значительно увеличивается, они должны регулярно потреблять жизненную энергию других половым путем, чтобы сохранить силу. Despite this, the power is not absolute and can be eroded over time due to one's sexual, rationale, or emotional responses to certain actions. Similarly, while the person's libido is greatly increased, they must consume the life energy of others through sexual intercourse on a regular basis to maintain the power.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Demons Демон Как все Демоны Греха, Демон похоти находится в своем сосуде, даже когда присоединен к человеку и является источником его магической силы. Для того, чтобы запечатать демона, он должен быть заточен в исходном сосуде. Демон Похоти описывается как жуткий, имеющий андрогинный голос. Как и с другими Демонами, владелец сосуда заключает контракт с Демоном Похоти, позволяя ему украсть лицо другого человека, вселить в себя магию Похоти и свободно пройти демоническую трансформацию без каких-либо побочных эффектов. Like all the Demons of Sin, the Demon of Lust resides in its vessel even when attached to a human and is the source of its magical power.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue In order to seal the demon, it must be sealed in its original vessel.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 The Demon of Lust is described as having an eerie, androgynous voice.The Daughter of Fog Like the other Demons, the owner of the vessel can form a contract with the Demon of Lust, allowing them to steal another individual's face, infuse themselves with Lust magic, and freely undergo demonic transformation without any negative side-effects.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 Trivia Концепция и происхождение *Имя греха и его воздействие являются производными от Похоти Семи Смертных Грехов. *Оригинальная форма Греха - Цветок - изображена в Хроносаге, как лавандовая роза, которая дается тем, кто считается очаровательным; интересно, что термин изнасиловать ("deflower") означает лишить женщину девственности. *Меч символизирует мужественность и имеет фаллические ассоциации в некоторых культурах; дизайн меча - катана - является ссылкой на герцога Веноманию, представленного Вокалоидом Гакупо, и его многочисленными самурайскими особенностями. *The Sin's name and its effects are derived from Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins. *The Sin's original form, the Flower, is depicted in Chrono Story as a lavender rose, given to those who are believed to be enchanting; interestingly, "deflower" is a term for depriving a woman of her virginity. *A sword symbolizes virility and has phallic associations in some cultures; the sword's design as a katana is a reference to Duke Venomania's representative Vocaloid, Gackpo, and his numerous samurai-esque features. Curiosities Интересно *Хотя меч изначально назван катаной и так же изображается во множестве другого материала, на обложке Королевств Зол изображен в виде рапиры. *Меч является моделью Серпентии с надписями героев на этом языке; несмотря на это, не кажется, что он появился в Серпентии *Никогда не упоминается возвращение Демона Похоти в Меч Венома после Истории Зла; любопытно, что это один из двух не пробудившихся сосудов в Театре Зла. *Каждая женщина в гареме герцога Веномании носила на шее украшение с цветком. *Although the sword was originally said to be a katana and depicted as such in most subsequent material, it is depicted as a rapier on the cover of Evils Kingdom. *The sword is a Jakoku model inscribed with characters of the Jakoku language on its hilt; despite this, it does not appear to be made in Jakoku.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter *The Demon of Lust is never mentioned as returning to the Venom Sword after Story of Evil; curiously, it is one of the two vessels of sin to not awaken in Evil's Theater.Heartbeat Clocktower - 「紫色の刀」 いまだ目覚めぬ彼らを待つ日々 *Each woman in Duke Venomania's harem has a flower band tied around their neck. Gallery Concept Art= Vessels of sin.jpg|Illustration and description of the vessels of sin in The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Lust flower.jpg|Lust, the Flower as it appears in Chrono Story HCsword.png|The Vemon Sword in Handbeat Clocktower Venom.png|The Venom Sword as it appears in The Last Revolver JoCsins.PNG|The Seven Deadly Sins in Judgment of Corruption Violetkatana1.png|The Venom Sword in Heartbeat Clocktower CL7_1.png|The sword as it appears in Seven Crimes and Punihsments |-| Manga Apparitions= Iriinavenomania.png|Venomania about to use the Venom Sword, as seen in the manga adaption of The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga venom_2.jpg|Duke Venonamia's sealing the contract with the Demon of Lust Demon_(1).png|Venomania's demonic form while contracted to the Demon of Lust KyleDemonOperaBuffa.png|Kyle under complete demonic possession in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ AkuMusuLustDemon.png|thumb|The Demon of Lust in the manga Vesselsofsinmanga.png|The sword in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsVenomSword.png|The Sword as it appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsDemonLustCherubim.png|The Demon of Lust in the manga |-| Book Apparitions= Galley.png|Gallerian Marlon with the venom sword in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania AbyssIRElluka.jpg|The Sword in The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue |-| Misc= Sword.jpg|The Venom Sword, the Vessel of Lust Old Venom Sword.jpg|The Venom Sword depicted as a purple rapier sword in the Evils Kingdom album Appearances Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Похоть Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania